The Stone of Light
by Blackguard
Summary: Xander finds a small stone that will forever change his future, wheather he wants it or not. FIRST CHAPTERS REWRITTEN
1. The Stone of Light Chapter 1

Hey everyone. 

So here's whats up with this fic. I am rewriting the first 3 chapters since I kinda think there crap, and that I could do better and then if I get enough positive feed back, I will continue on with this story. Also I combined the first two chapters into one and will lengthen the third.

Pairings- Xander/OC

Crossover - The Legend of Dragoon.

AN – This is a slight crossover with legend of dragoon and only has a few of the spirit stones and doesn't really correspond with the plot of the game, I am just borrowing the power from it. Also this takes place midseason 4

AN 2 – Adam isn't around yet, there is no Anya, and be warned, Buffy and Willow are kinda bitchy in the beginning, but I promise they will get better

Summary – Xander finds a mysterious stone that will forever change his future.

**The Stone of Light**

**Chapter 1**

**Sunnydale Street**

**3:00 PM.**

'I really hate this,' Xander thought too himself as he walked down the street while kicking a small pebble. 'They have no right to push me out like that,' he thought as he looked back on a conversation he heard between Buffy and Willow earlier that day.

_Flashback_

**UC Sunnydale Campus**

**2:00 PM**

Xander was walking around the UC Sunnydale campus looking for his friends too see if they would want to meet him at the Bronze later. After twenty minutes of random wandering he was able to spot them at a picnic table with Riley and Tara.

"Alright so we're all agreed on this?" Xander overheard Buffy say as he started to approach the table.

"Yup, we keep Xander out of the slaying at all costs," Willow responded, nodding her head.

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Tara asked as she looked between her girlfriend and the blond haired slayer.

"Yeah it seems a little unnecessary, Xander's a pretty good fighter and you did say that he has been doing this almost as long as you two," Riley said agreeing with Tara.

"Yes we're sure, we can't afford to let him get hurt," Buffy responded to her boyfriend, a little annoyed that he took Tara's side over hers

The soldier let out sigh, knowing that there would be no way to change Buffy's mind. "Alright but I still think it should be his choice," Riley responded with defeat in his voice.

"Well we don't, besides it's for his own good. What if he got hurt, he has no powers and is always jumping into a fight without thinking," Willow responded as the group rose from the table and headed off to various classes.

Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing, his two best friends were pushing him aside again. Xander thought for a moment to confront his friends but knew it wouldn't do any good so he turned around and walked away.

_End Flashback_

"This just sucks," Xander mumbled as he kicked the pebble again and sent it flying down an alley.

Xander wandered around town more before he decided too head home to his basement and get some sleep before heading to the Bronze later and talking to his friends about what he had heard them say, and hopefully convince him that he wasn't an inconvenience and could actually help.

**

* * *

Xander's Basement**

**8:00 PM**

After a few hours sleep, but what felt like minutes, Xander was woken from his sleep by the sound of yelling and a bottle breaking in the room above him followed by heavy footfalls and what sounded like the fridge opening and closing.

"Great, dad's home," Xander mumbled as he got up, grabbed his wallet, a cross, and stake then walked out the door and headed for The Bronze.

**

* * *

The Bronze**

**8:15 PM**

The Bronze was packed as Xander made his way through the crowd looking for his friends. He was able to spot them at a table in the back and he quickly made his way over to them.

"Hey guys," Xander said as he sat down at the table.

"Xander, great we need to talk too you," Buffy said to her friend.

"Your right, we do," Xander responded as he looked the slayer in the eyes

"What does that mean?" Willow asked her best friend concern starting to grow.

"It means you two have no right trying to keep me out of the slaying," Xander answered, anger evident in his tone.

"How do you know about that, were you spying on us?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Not spying, eavesdropping," Xander replied with humor in his voice.

"I don't care what it's called you had no right to listen in on us," Buffy hissed at her friend

"Just like you have no right too keep me out of the slaying," Xander shot back in a deadly serious tone.

"I'm the slayer I have all the right," Buffy said after getting her temper back under control.

"Being the slayer doesn't give you the right to decide things for me," Xander responded also calming down.

"Xander, we're only doing this for your own good," Willow finally said, trying to make her friend see reason.

"And how do you know what's good for me?" Xander asked turning to the red haired hacker.

"Xander face facts, you don't have any powers so the only thing your any good at is researching and your not even very good at that," Buffy said to the angry young man.

Xander was fed up with what they were saying so he stood up, flipped the two girls in front of him the bird, and walked off.

* * *

For the second time that day Xander was wandering down one of Sunnydale's many streets while kicking a small pebble.

"I can't believe she said that," Xander said angrily as he walked into one of the few small parks in Sunnydale.

Xander wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and soon his foot snagged on a root sticking out of the ground and he fell headfirst into a small stream. Angry, cold, and wet, Xander climbed out of the stream and let loose a stream of swear words as he began to wring the water out of his shirt.

Just as he was about to continue on he saw a small flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Turning to where he saw the light he looked closer and saw that a small stone laying at the bottom of the stream was emitting the light.

"What the hell," Xander muttered as he kneeled down to inspect the stone closer and noticed that it was indeed glowing a soft silver color.

Xander reached down to grab the stone and as soon as his finger brushed against it the glowing got even brighter and the stone then floated into the air. When the stone was eye level with Xander the glowing began to dim and the stone then floated down into Xander's open hand.

"What the hell was that?" The young man asked the air as he inspected the small stone that was giving off a faint silver glow. "Time to go talk to watcher man," Xander said as he tucked the stone into his pocket and took off at a run towards Giles house.

**

* * *

Giles house**

**8:45 PM**

Giles was just sitting down with a cup of tea and a copy of J.R.R Tolkiens 'The Return of the King' when a frantic, and wet, Xander burst through his front door and caused him to drop both the book and his tea.

"Giles I need to talk to you," Xander said as he sat down on the ex watcher's couch.

"Bloody Americans," the British man muttered as he grabbed a towel and began to pad him self dry, once he had cleaned himself up he turned to the young man. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Giles asked the youth in annoyance.

"Heard of it, don't use it," Xander replied with a grin that was able to bring a small smile to the English man's face.

"What is it you need to talk about?" Giles asked as he handed a towel to Xander who also quickly dried himself off as best he could.

"This," Xander responded he handed the towel back to Giles and pulled the glowing stone out of his pocket and showed it too the older man.

"Xander where did you find that," Giles asked in a very serious tone as he eyed the stone.

"It was laying in a stream in a park," Xander said as he launched into a quick explanation of what happened when he found the stone.

"Xander do you have any idea about what you have found?" Giles asked as he stood up and retrieved a book from a shelf.

"No, if I did I wouldn't have come here," Xander responded as Giles sat back down and opened the book he had grabbed from the shelf.

"Xander, if I am not mistaken, that is the White Silver Dragoon Spirit," Giles said as he flipped to a page in the book and then handed the open book to Xander.

"The what?" Xander asked as he accepted the book from Giles after placing the now dull white stone onto the table.

"Read," Giles simply responded.

So Xander read. The page in the book described seven warriors that used Dragoon spirits too call upon the power of dragons and used that power to drive the demons out of the realm of Earth.

The book also explained the elemental alignment of each dragoon stone. The Red Eye Dragoon whose alignment was fire, The Dark Dragoon whose alignment was darkness, The Jade Dragoon whose alignment was wind, The White Silver Dragoon whose alignment was light, The Thunder Dragoon whose alignment was thunder, The Golden Dragoon whose alignment was earth, The Blue Sea Dragoon whose alignment was water and The Divine Dragoon who had no elemental alignment but drew his power from The Divine Dragon.

"Wow," Xander said in shock as he handed the book back to Giles.

"Yes, indeed," Giles said as he closed the book and placed it on the table next to the stone.

"So what does this mean?" Xander asked as he looked down at the white stone on the table between them.

"I honestly don't know," Giles responded as he too stared at the small stone.

"I'm sensing some major research coming up," Xander said as he picked up the stone and placed it back in his pocket

"Yes, but we will start tomorrow." Giles said as he stood up and ushered Xander out the door.

"Why not tonight?" Xander asked in an annoyed tone as he was pushed outside.

"Because I want to sleep," Giles responded as he closed the door.

Xander, grumbling to himself about the old people and their not being able to stay up late, turned and began walking home thinking about all that had happened and wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**

* * *

Sunnydale Street**

**9:00 PM.**

Xander was deep in thought as he walked home from Giles house as all that the ex watcher told him was beginning to sink in. He had found a dragoon spirit, he wasn't sure yet what this meant, but he knew that it was something big, and it was because of him.

'So much for being useless,' he thought as he continued down the street. The young man so deep in though that he failed to notice the group of vampires come out of the darkness around him until after they had surrounded him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The lead vampire asked in a mocking tone as he looked at the boy in front of him

"Oh shit," Xander mumbled as he backed away but was grabbed from behind by another vampire.

"Your not leaving already, we'd love to have you for dinner," The vampire that grabbed him said in a mock sweet voice.

"That is such a lame line," Xander said to the vampire before springing into action.

Bringing his foot down on the vampire's foot, the demon screamed in pain and loosened his hold on Xander who then broke free. He then turned around and kneed the vampire in the groin causing it to double over in pain. Without wasting any time, Xander drove his stake into the vampires heart, causing it to turn to ash, he then started to run away but was soon stopped as an arm shot out of the darkness and hit him in the chest knocking him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

"That had to hurt," The head vampire said as the group of bloodsuckers surrounded a gasping Xander that was trying to regain his footing.

"Not as much as this will," a voice called from the darkness and before any of the vampires could react a dark form fell from the sky and lashed out with a sword, neatly decapitating the vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the vampires asked turning to the figure.

"Nobody of importance," the figure responded and rushed at the group of vampires.

As the figure entered the circle of light provided by a nearby streetlight Xander saw that his savoir was a woman dressed in dark purple armor with large wings coming out of her back and a long sword in her hand.

The woman killed two more of the vampires and quickly flew backwards to avoid the attacks of the last three. The woman landed a few yards away and raised her sword.

"Time to finish this," The woman said as she rose into the air. As the woman rose higher a large dark cloud was forming behind her that was blocking out the light of the stars; the woman then spread her arms and legs apart.

"Demons Gate!" She screamed out as a large, thin, vertical slash of red light split the black mass down the middle and began to grow wider. When the slash of light was close to seven feet wide a powerful suction began to pull the vampires into the red light.

When the all the vampires had been pulled in the red light grew thinner and thinner until it disappeared followed by the black mass behind the woman who then turned and looked him over.

"Wow," Xander said in awe of the woman floating a few feet in the air.

Before Xander had a chance to say anything else the woman quickly began to flap her wings and then took off and disappeared into the night. Xander stared after the woman for a few seconds before he got up and continued on his way home thinking about this recent development.

**

* * *

Giles House**

**10:00 AM**

"So after this woman sucked all the vampires into a red light she flew off?" Giles asked Xander as they sat in his living room after Xander told him about what had happened last night.

"That's right," Xander responded as he paged through one of Giles books, trying to find some more information on the Dragoon Spirits.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Giles asked as he sat down across from Xander.

"This may sound crazy, but I think she was a dragoon," Xander said as he closed the book, put it aside, and grabbed another.

"What makes you think that?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, it was this weird feeling I got when I saw her," Xander said as he began paging through the book until something caught his eye. "And she had armor exactly like this," Xander said as he held up the book for Giles too see and pointed at a picture of a woman in a suit of dark armor with large wings coming out of her back.

"This is the woman you saw last night?" Giles asked as he took the book and examined the picture more closely.

"Not the same woman but the same armor, look at the title on the page," Xander said as he pointed to the top of the page.

"The Dragoons," Giles read aloud.

"That's why I think she is a dragoon," Xander said as he took the book back and examined the other six pictures of men and women in armor with wings.

"But it doesn't mean we can trust her," Giles responded as he began to clean his glasses.

"Yes, it does," a new voice said and both Xander and Giles spun around and saw a woman leaning casually in his doorframe.

The woman was a little under six feet in height and looked to be Asian. She had black hair that fell just below her shoulders, deep green eyes, and was by far one of the most beautiful women either of the men had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Giles asked warily as he eyed the unknown woman in his house.

"My name is Alena Kawamura," The woman responded as she moved away from the doorway and farther into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked as she sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Looking for him," Alena responded, pointing at Xander.

"What do you want with me?" Xander asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I want to train you," She responded with a shrug of her shoulders as she propped her feet up on Giles coffee table.

"But how do we know we can trust you?" Xander shot back.

"I saved your life didn't I, if I wanted you dead I could have pulled you into the Demon Gate along with those vampires," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do we know you're really a dragoon?" Giles asked, slightly annoyed about the fact that the unknown woman had just made herself at home.

"This is how," she responded and pulled a small stone out of her jacket that was glowing with a soft purple light.

After seeing the stone Xander pulled out his Dragoon Spirit and both stones began to glow brighter.

"I guess she is a dragoon," Xander said as they both put their stones away.

"Indeed," Giles agreed.

"As you can see I mean you no harm," Alena said as she stood up and moved closer to the two men.

"What do you mean you want to train me?" Xander asked still not fully trusting the woman.

"You have just recently attained your spirit, you will need to learn how to use it if you want to survive," she responded.

"What do you mean 'my spirit'?" Xander asked as he sat down opposite her.

Alena let out a sigh as she put her feet down and leaned forward. "The stone you found. The Silver Dragoon Spirit, it's yours now, it chose you as its bearer," she explained.

"How do you know?" Xander asked as he pulled the stone out of his pocket again and saw that it was still glowing softly in his hand.

"The glow," she replied. "The stone wouldn't glow like that unless it was in the hand of its chosen master."

"So I'm a Dragoon then?" Xander asked in awe as he stared down at the stone.

"Yup," Alena said as she stood up. "Now, are you gonna let me train you or what?" she asked.

Xander looked over to Giles hoping to get some silent advice from the older man but Giles remained silent, leaving the decision up to Xander. The young man thought for a moment, he did need too learn how to use his newfound power and this woman knew how too.

"When do we start?" Xander asked the Asian woman as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Right now," She replied with a grin.

**

* * *

Sunnydale Park**

**11:00 AM**

Xander and Alena stood in a small clearing of trees in a deeper part of the park, a place where they would not be bothered.

"First you need to learn how to transform," Alena said to the young man in front of her as she pulled out her spirit stone and motioned for Xander to do the same. Once both were out, they began to glow brightly, reacting to each other's presence.

"Alright how do I transform?" Xander asked as he looked at the brightly glowing stone.

"Concentrate on your Dragoon Spirit, look inside of it for the power stored there, when you find it you will be able to call upon it," Alena explained.

Xander held his stone in front of him and concentrated on it. A few seconds later Xander felt a warmth come from the stone and spread throughout his whole body, Xander then concentrated harder and soon he felt a strange sensation as everything around him disappeared in a white light.

He began to float in the air as a silver pillar of light surrounded him. Xander then felt the change began. The light condensed around his body and turned into gleaming silver armor as large silver wings burst from his back.

When the light died down Xander was floating a few feet off the ground, his wings gently flapping in order to keep him in the air. His clothes had disappeared and in their place was gleaming silver armor. In his hand he held a gleaming long sword that was pulsing with it's own light

"Wow," Xander said as he looked at himself and at the finely crafted sword in his hand

"Good, now on to the next lesson," Alena said as a globe of darkness surrounded her, when the darkness cleared she too was floating several feet off the ground, wearing the same armor she had the night before with the same sword in her hand.

"So what's the next lesson?" Xander asked the woman floating in the air a few feet away from him.

"This," She responded and quickly flew at Xander and brought her sword down on the young dragoon.

Xander barley had time react and quickly brought up his sword to block the blow. As the sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air Alena moved back a few feet and quickly attacked Xander again. Xander anticipating the attack moved to the side and brought his sword up in a defensive position.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander cried out in shock as Alena moved to attack him again. He once again blocked the blow with his sword and used to his wings to propel himself farther into the air

Alena quickly flew higher into the air and dived toward Xander, intending to attack him again. Xander in response moved quickly to the side causing the other Dragoon to bolt hurl past him. Alena quickly recovered from her missed attack and flew towards the young man again.

Tired of doing nothing more then dodging or blocking her attacks, Xander dove towards the dark clad woman and raised his sword while Alena flew toward him, her sword also posed and ready to strike. When the two warriors reached each other they both struck and the sound of metal clanging against metal was once again heard as the two locked their swords together. Not wasting a second Xander brought his leg up and kicked the woman in the stomach, causing her to fly back a few feet and clutch her stomach.

Using his temporary advantage, Xander flew toward her so fast he was nothing more then a silver blur. When he reached Alena he once again struck out with his sword and hit her on the head with the flat of the blade, causing her to fall to the ground.

Landing next to the woman, Xander held the tip of his sword at her neck and looked down at her.

"You learn fast," Alena said as she stood up, Xander's blade never leaving her neck.

"Why the hell did you attack me?" Xander asked, anger evident in his voice.

"You had to learn to use your weapon, which you did remarkably fast," Alena responded with a small smile on her face.

"So you decided to teach me by trying to kill me?" Xander asked.

"I had no intention of killing you, its just that in my experience students learn faster under pressure," She said back with a grin as Xander lowered his weapon.

Alena then bent over and picked up her sword. After retrieving her sword she took up a defensive position and looked Xander in the eye.

"Again," Was all she said and soon the two dragoons were once again engaged in combat.

**End Chapter 1**

Hope you liked it please R+R and also a quick note


	2. The Stone of Light Chapter 2

So, here is the expanded chapter two, it contains the original chapter three, and new content, hope you enjoy

**Sunnydale Park**

**7:00 PM**

Xander and Alena were walking through the park just as the sun was beginning to set while Xander asked his companion various questions about Dragoons.

"How did I know how to use that sword so well if I've rarely ever used one before?" Xander asked as the two reached the edge of the park.

"That is your weapon in your Dragoon form so you will instantly have mastered it the first time you transform," The Asian woman explained.

"Ah, that explains it," Xander responded as the two began to walk down the street

"So now that I'm a dragoon can I expect any demons to come hunting for me?" Xander asked.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry, I don't intend to leave until your fully trained and can look after yourself," Alena responded with a grin.

"Thanks," Xander said back. "So what know?" the young man asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but enjoy unwinding after a workout, any decent places to hand out around here?" Alena asked her companion

"The Bronze is pretty much the only place around here to do that," Xander replied.

"What is the Bronze?"

"It's pretty much the only nightclub in the area, it's a major hangout place for the high school and college kids," Xander explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad, lead on," Alena said as Xander led her down a street that would take them to the club.

**

* * *

The Bronze**

_**7:30 PM**_

Xander and Alena made their way through the crowded club over to one of the few empty tables near the back.

"This place isn't too bad," Alena said as she and Xander sat down.

"I like to think so," Xander said back with a grin.

"Glad to hear it, now lets dance," Alena laughed back as she stood up and grabbed Xander's hand.

"Alright, but just too warn you, I dance badly," Xander responded as he allowed the Asian woman to drag him out onto the dance floor just as a slow song was starting.

Alena then wrapped her arms around Xander's neck as Xander put his hands on her hips as they gently swayed to the music.

"Your not so bad," Alena said with a smile as the pair continued to dance.

As the two Dragoons danced to the soft music Xander was unaware of Buffy and Willow entering the club with Tara and Riley.

"Buffy, is that Xander?" Willow asked as she pointed to the couple on the dance floor.

"Yeah it is, but who's he dancing with?" Buffy asked as the group of four sat down at a table.

"What does it matter, he looks happy," Tara said looking at the couple.

"It matters because he is dancing with a girl we don't know," Willow responded as she sent an glare at the unknown woman.

"So, he's dancing with a girl you don't know, what's the big deal?" Riley asked confused as he looked between Buffy and Willow.

"Because she could be a demon," Buffy responded while looking at the couple.

"What are the chances she's a demon?" Riley asked.

"With Xander, very high," Willow responded.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, just as confused as Riley

Meanwhile Xander and Alena were still dancing when he noticed that Buffy and Willow were looking at him and Alena while talking to Tara and Riley, most likely about how his dance partner was a demon in disguise.

"Ah crap," Xander said under his breath.

"What, I didn't think dancing with me was that bad," Alena said with a smile as she and Xander broke apart..

"It's not that, over there," Xander said, nodding in the direction of Buffy and Willow.

"So, two girls are staring at us, what's the big deal?" Alena asked.

"Those are two friends of mine that I am really pissed at, and most likely think that your a demon," Xander replied.

"What do you mean?" Alena asked in confusion. "Why would they think I was a demon?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later," Xander responded.

"Well, you wanna leave?" Alena asked.

"That would probably be a good idea," Xander said as they left the dance floor and made their way towards the exit.

Buffy and Willow seeing this became quickly pissed off.

"Why is leaving?" Willow asked, her anger growing.

"What's so bad about him leaving?" Tara asked still confused. She could not understand why her girlfriend was so angry about Xander dancing with a girl, and she especially couldn't understand why she and Buffy accused her of being a demon. She may not have known Xander as long as the other two girls, but in the little time she had known him she had come to realize that he was a kind, funny person, and couldn't understand why a girl wouldn't want to dance with him.

"Because he didn't come over too talk to us," Buffy answered, her anger growing as well.

"Well they may have something too do with the fact that your trying to exclude him," Riley pointed out to the slayer.

"I bet she's a vamp," Buffy said, completing ignoring her boyfriend's comment as she grabbed her coat and went after Xander with Willow right behind her.

Riley in turn looked at Tara. "This won't end well," The solider said and the two quickly followed their dates out into the night.

Outside of the club Xander and Alena, hoping to get away before Buffy and Willow decided to follow them, were heading for home when suddenly they were surrounded by a group of vampires that appeared from the shadows around them.

"Well boys looks like we got lucky," The head vamp said as he and the rest of the vampires eyed Alena, who in turn looked at them in disgust.

"This is bad," Xander said, counting the vampires and saw that there were ten and already not liking their odds.

"Why?" Alena asked with an annoyed expression on her face as she too surveyed the scene around them..

"Well, there are ten of them and only two of us," Xander replied getting worried.

"Xander, have you already forgotten what you are?" Alena said with a small smile as globe of darkness then surrounded then surrounded her. When it disappeared she was in her Dragoon form.

"Oh yeah," Xander said with a stupid grin on his face as he concentrated on the power of the stone that was in his pocket and soon he was surrounded by light. When the light died away Xander was in his Dragoon form as well, his gleaming sword held ready.

The vampires after seeing their prey change began to get worried and before they could react the two Dragoons flew forward and made short work of the ten undead.

"Well that was easy," Xander said as he landed on the ground, followed by Alena.

Before Alena could responded a shout caused both of them to turn and see Buffy and Willow staring in shock at the two dragoons with Riley and Tara coming around the corner.

"Xander what the hell happened to you?" Buffy yelled, quickly getting over her shock.

"Aw crap," Xander muttered under his breath as a bright flash came from his armor and wings, when it faded he was back in his human form.

"This is bad I take it?" Alena asked from beside him as she too reverted to her human form.

"Yup," Xander simply responded with a sigh.

"We should probably talk to them," Alena stated as she turned to face the four people behind them.

"Yeah I guess," Xander replied as he too turned around to face the group. "Hey Buffy, how ya doing?" Xander asked the blond slayer in a casual tone.

"What the hell happened to you?" Buffy repeated with more force in her voice.

"I changed," Xander replied with a grin that earned a small laugh from Alena.

"Xander," Buffy warned forceful tone.

"It's a long story," Xander said to the group.

"We've got time," Buffy shot back.

"Alright, lets go back inside and I will explain." Xander said as he and Alena walked toward the doors of the club, the rest of the group close behind.

"So what are you?" Riley asked as the group all sat down at the table that Xander and Alena had sat at earlier.

"We are Dragoons," Alena responded before Xander could.

"You're members of a European military unit trained and armed to fight mounted or on foot?" Willow asked with confusion in her voice as she looked at her best friend.

"No Willow, we are humans who can draw upon the power of dragons," Xander explained with a sigh.

"How?" Tara asked, very interested in this sudden development. She could remember reading about such people in her mother's books when she was young, she just never thought that she would ever meet one in real life.

"With these," Alena said as she pulled her spirit stone out of her pocket and showed it to the group.

"Neat," Willow said as she saw the glowing stone.

"So these things allow you to draw upon the power of dragons?" Tara asked as she gazed at the Dragoon Spirit.

"Pretty much," Xander responded as Alena put the stone back into her pocket.

"That's great, now you can patrol with us again," Buffy said with excitement over the prospect of having such a powerful force on her side.

"I don't think so Buff," Xander said to the slayer.

"Why not, now that you have your little stone thingy we don't need to worry about you getting hurt," Buffy said back confused as to why her friend wasn't jumping at the chance to work for her again in the demon slaying department.

"Buffy it's great that you are worried about me getting hurt, it shows that you are my friend, but with the way you tried to push me out just because I didn't have a power really hurt," Xander explained.

"What are you saying?" Willow asked, just as confused as Buffy.

"What I am saying is that I am still really pissed off with you two so I see now reason as to why I should work with you unless there is a major baddie to take out," Xander responded. "Now if you will excuse me, my friend and I were leaving before the suck heads stopped us," Xander continued as he and Alena stood up and left the table.

"That probably could have gone better," Riley said to the table, which earned him a hit on the back of his head from a pissed of Buffy.

* * *

"So, are you friends always like that?" Alena asked as she and Xander walked the darkened streets of Sunnydale.

"Pretty much," Xander replied with a sigh as he once again kicked a small rock down the street.

The rest of the walk was in silence and soon the two were arriving at the door to Xander's basement. "So, night then," Xander said to his friend as he unlocked the door.

"Night," Alena replied as she turned and walked off into the darkness.

Xander quickly entered his basement and locked the door behind him. Moving over to his bed he sat down and pulled his Dragoon Spirit out of his pocket and stared intently at it. "Why did you choose me?" Xander asked the stone, almost hoping that it would answer back, all it did was begin to glow a soothing silver color.

Putting the glowing stone down on the small table beside his bed he began to dig around in his basement, hoping to find a chain of some sort he could attach the stone to so he wouldn't have to risk it falling out of his pocket and becoming lost. After ten minutes of searching he was able to find a small chain that fit around his neck, and shortly after that was able to affix the stone to the chain with little trouble.

"Well, this should do," Xander sighed to himself as he put the chain down next to his bed and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning Xander was abruptly awoken by a loud banging on his door, grumbling about people not letting him sleep he climbed out of bed and headed for the door all the while the banging continuing.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Xander yelled as he reached the door. Opening the door he was surprised to see Buffy standing on the other side, who promptly walked through the opened door and into his basement. "C'mon in," he muttered sarcastically as he closed the door. "What's up Buff?" Xander asked as he walked back over to his bed and picked up his Dragoon Spirit.

The blond chosen one let out an audibly sigh before turning to face her friend. "I wanted to say, that I am sorry for how I treated you," Buffy said, as she looked her friend in the eye.

"Wow, didn't expect that to happen," Xander said as he put the chain around his neck.

"Yeah well, after you left the Bronze last night, we all headed over the Giles' and he proceeded to chew me and Willow out for what we did," Buffy replied as she sat down on his bed.

"Well, it means alot that your willing to do that," Xander told her as he sat in a chair across from her.

Buffy looked down at her feet for a minute as she pushed around the carpet with her boot. "So, are we good again?" she asked as she raised her eyes to meet her friends.

The young man across from let out a sigh as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Not yet, but we will be," he said to his friend.

Buffy did her best to hide her disappointment, but she knew that it was her fault that this had happened and was willing to accept that. "That's good to know," she said as she stood up and headed for the door. "So, I'll see you later?" she asked as opened the door.

"You betcha," Xander replied with a smile.

Buffy smiled back and waved goodbye to her friend as she walked out the door. Once the door had closed Xander stood up and grabbed some clean clothes out of his drawer and head for the shower, happy that his friend had seen that she was wrong and apologized for it. "This is gonna be a good day," he said as he climbed into the shower.

End Chapter 2

I know that this one wasn't all that long, but it's starting to get kinda late, and I have a final tomorrow so I am posting it and calling it a night Please R+R


End file.
